lazlo can dance
by camp lazlo1232
Summary: what would happen if camp kidney and Acorn flats had a chance to put themselves on the camping map. but to do this they had to...dance. this is my first fan fic so be gentle. lots of lazloxpatsy. and all reviews welcome, it takes like a minute. chapter 8
1. chapter 1: the announcement

**Chapter one: the announcement**

_Dear mum and dad, I am having so much fun at camp Kidney, and so is everyone else. Raj finally got over his fear of water and Clam is putting his brain to good use by making everyone toys out of house hold items. Everyone else seems to be doing well, except Slinkman, he seems to be working really hard to organize something, and he has been talking to miss doe a lot for some reason. But other then that the camp is perfect._

_See you when the holidays are over_

_From: Lazlo_

Lazlo put the letter in the envelope and sealed it up; he then ran out of his cabin to the front of the camp and put his letter in the mail box. Then Raj and Clam walked up behind him

Raj: hey Lazlo what are you doing

Lazlo: oh I was just sending a Letter to my parents

Raj: maybe I should do that to; I haven't sent a letter to my mother for a while

Clam: not loved

Raj: I will have you know that my mother loves me very much thank you

Just as Raj finishes his sentence Slinkman rushes past them so fast that Lazlo falls backwards. Lazlo goes to get back up but Slinkman fly's past again from the other direction and knocks Lazlo down again.

Raj: well, he is certainly in a hurry

Clam: fast

Lazlo gets up and brushes some dirt off himself

Lazlo: you're telling me, I mean he wa-

But Lazlo is cut of when Slinkman runs past again, knocking Lazlo down on his face this time. Lazlo coughs into the ground and some dirt fly's up, he then lifts his head up because of the sound that the speakers made as they turned on

Slinkman on the speakers: attention campers, there will be an important meeting in the mess hall in fifteen minutes, oh and the squirrel scouts will also be attending, that is all. (he sounded very tired out like he had just run a marathon)

Edward: this stinks, we have to have a meeting with those scaredy squirrels (he laughs at his own joke)

Sampson: I wonder what it will be about

Lazlo: who knows, but I bet will know in fifteen minutes

**Fifteen minutes later**

The beans were all sitting in the mess hall. All the tables were gone and they had been replaced by several rows of chairs, there was a walkway down the middle so that people could get to there seats, so there were two perfectly square clusters of chairs. They all faced a very small stage at the front of the room which had a small microphone stand at the front, and scout master Lumpus was sitting on a chair at the back of the stage. The beans didn't want to sit next to the squirrel scouts so they all sat on the cluster of seats on the right hand side of the walkway. There was lots of talking amongst themselves until the first of the squirrel scouts walked in, they started to sit on the left hand side of the walkway without saying a word, they had there heads high as if to say that they were better then the bean scouts. Finally miss doe and Slinkman walked in and went up to the small stage. Miss Doe walked up to the microphone

Miss Doe: alright everyone settles down, settle down

The ambient noise that everyone was making, overpowered Miss Doe's voice.

Lumpus walks up to her up to her

Lumpus: here Jane, let me handle this (he pulls out a megaphone and puts it up to the microphone) QUIET….there all yours miss Doe

Miss Doe: umm thank you, well everybody your probably wondering why you are here. Well I will start with this, every couple of years all the scout camps from all over the place come to gather for a competition, a competition called… danceapaluza (as she said this she pulls on a rope which unraveled a poster that was hanging from the roof that said danceapaluza)

Miss Doe: it's a little competition where a boy scout and a girl scout dance against all the other camps. So me and Slugman organized to bring you here so we could pick the best dancers from each camp, then enter them in the competition

Slinkman: actually it's Slinkman (he says this quietly)

Edward: and why would we do this?

You here everyone agreeing with Edward

Miss Doe: well, if you get first place you get a trophy the size of a person

Gretchen: so

Miss Doe: and a life times supply of marshmallows

Everyone gasps with excitement. You can here people whispering things like "a lifetime supply" and "I'm in"

Miss Doe: okay then, now do I have any dancers from my camp with any experience

It goes silent for a second then all the squirrel scouts point at patsy. She just waves at Miss Doe

Miss Doe: Patsy, you can dance

Patsy: well I have taken dance for most of my life (she seems very slightly embarrassed)

Miss Doe: oh goody then, Patsy will do it for the squirrel scouts

Some of the squirrel scouts let out a small cheer.

Miss Doe walks back from the microphone and then Slinkman approaches it

Slinkman: o.k. gang who will do it for the pride of good old camp kidney

A silence goes over the room and you can here slight coughing

Slinkman: what, no one has any skill in dancing…no one

Miss Doe: oh dear, this is a problem

Lumpus: hey why don't you umm, make Patsy just choose one then get her to teach them some stuff (he doesn't seem that interested)

Miss Doe: ooh good idea mister Lumpus, Patsy do you think you could do this

Patsy: yeah sure

Miss Doe: okay then you go ahead and pick someone

Gretchen: uhh what's the point, we all know who she is going to pick

Patsy: I pick, Lazlo

Nina: ooh, big surprise

Patsy turns to Nina and gives her an evil look

Miss Doe: hmm, I wonder if this will work…Patsy do you think you and the little monkey friend can give us a quick demonstration on how you will teach him

Patsy: sure

Miss Doe: okay then, let's move all the chairs to the side so they have a dance floor to work with

After a minute or two all the chairs and scouts had been moved to the sides of the mess hall and Lazlo and Patsy were standing in the middle of the pretty large empty space. Lazlo looks over at Raj and Clam for a second with a slight look of worry in his eyes, he then looks back at Patsy.

Slinkman turns the record player on and puts on "don't stop me now"

_( this bit is impossible to explain properly so just bare with me)_

Patsy: o.k. lets start simple Lazlo (she does a dance step that is very simple and short) o.k. now you try it

Lazlo does the steps correctly but not confidently, but then when he finishes he starts to smile, then he explodes with a sudden skill to dance, and he starts to dance with patsy like a professional. It takes Patsy a few seconds to figure out what just happened but then she shrugs her shoulders and starts dancing with Lazlo in a kind of 70's rock Dancing, where you swing your partner and do lots of flips and stuff. As they kept on Dancing everyone was looking at them intently, they were so shocked that some of there Jaws dropped. It went on for a bit longer then the song stopped and Lazlo and Patsy finished in a pose, they both had smiles on there faces .

There was a big silence; all you could here was Lazlo and Patsy panting. Lumpus had the same shocked look on his face as everyone else, his Glasses fell of and broke but he was to shocked to notice. Slinkman then slowly walks towards them

Slinkman: that…was…amazing (everyone starts to cheer)

Patsy: yeah, where did that come from Lazlo?

Lazlo: I…don't know, as soon as I did those first few steps it suddenly hit me, and I could dance

Slinkman: that wasn't just dancing, the pare of you were… I don't even have a word for it

Miss Doe: well what ever it was it was brilliant

Slinkman: yeah that was a first class act, everyone start packing cause where going to Danceapaluza first thing tomorrow

Everyone cheers.

**Later that night**

The jelly beans were all in there cabin packing there suitcases

Raj: that was just so cool Lazlo

Clam: so cool

Lazlo: for the 20th time you guys, I know, so can we concentrate on packing, I mean, I want to go the sleep at a reasonable time if where getting up bright and early in the morning tomorrow

Raj: yeah your right

Raj looks back down at his suitcase and starts to pack again, but he stops for some reason and stars to think

Raj: hmmm

Lazlo: what now

Raj: well, I like the idea of getting out of this camp for a little while, and I LOVE the idea of the lifetime supply of marshmallows…but I don't like the fact that you have to dance with Patsy

Lazlo: oh Raj, its just like dancing with a friend

Raj leans over to Clam and whispers to him

Raj: I think she's got more then friendship on here mind

Lazlo: what was that Raj?

Raj: ooh… umm nothing Lazlo nothing

Lazlo:…o.k. , well I'm packed, now for a goods nights rest

Raj and clam both look at each other and shake there heads and snigger a little


	2. Chapter 2: On The Bus

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have no excuse I was just lazy. Here we go**

**Chapter two: on the bus**

**6.00 am**

Almost everyone from both camps where waiting at the flag pole in camp kidney. All the scouts looked tired, some were leaning on there suitcases trying to sleep, but others were talking amongst themselves the competition that they were going to

Dave: I wonder how many other campers from other camps we will see there.

Ping pong: I wonder how long the bus ride will be, you know how easily I get car sic

Sampson: I want to know where it is

Dave: hey yeah, we don't even know how where it is

Edward: can't you just wait till we get there, I am trying to sleep!!

Finally Slinkman drives the bus up to where everyone is sitting and opens the doors of the bus

Slinkman: come on everyone or else we will be late, we have a long road ahead of us

Everyone is rounded onto the buss by Lumpus and Miss Doe and everyone sits on the bus like they always do, all the boys on the Right and all the girls on the left side of the bus. Miss Doe takes a seat at the front of the bus on the right side and Lumpus stands up the front of the bus

Lumpus: now, put your hand up if your not here…everyone is hear, good Slinkman you ca-

Raj: excuse me sir but Lazlo isn't here

Lumpus: oh, well then where is he?

Patsy: I think I saw him in the forest, don't worry I'll go get him

She hops up of her seat and runs of the bus into the forest in search of Lazlo

Lazlo is just looking out at the forest in a sort of wishful way

Lazlo: well forest, I am going to miss you, but ill be back in a few Days

He then walks up to a tree and hugs it. Patsy walks up behind him with out him noticing, she looks at him for a few seconds wondering what he was doing, then she starts to laugh at him softly. Lazlo then turns around suddenly with shock

Patsy: what were you doing (trying to hold back a laugh so she could talk)

Lazlo: umm, nothing (he starts to blush a little)

Patsy: hmm, anyway c'mon we almost left without you

Patsy grabs his wrist and pulls him along back to the bus. They get to the bus and as they walk up the stairs everyone cheers a little

Miss Doe: well we couldn't leave without our star attractions now could we, now that's everyone Slinkman lets get going (the bus starts to move)

Raj: Lazlo buddy I saved you a seat right next to me (he gestures Lazlo to sit down)

Lazlo: actually Raj, me and Patsy were going to sit next to each other to talk about the competition

There was a slight Gasp from everyone as Lazlo said this

Patsy: c'mon everyone its for the competition (you hear slight arguing from the scouts)

Nina: well…if its for the competition and nothing else then…o.k.

Patsy and Lazlo go to sit down at the very front of the bus on the left but Raj (who was sitting about four seats behind and on the other side of the bus where Lazlo was going to sit) runs up and grabs Lazlo's shoulder

Raj: please Lazlo, don't do it  
Lazlo: don't worry Raj you can sit next to Clam

Lazlo Breaks free of Raj's grip and sits on the window side of the bus Next to Patsy. Raj walks back to his seat and sits next clam with a sad look on his face

Clam: for the marshmallows

Raj: yeah, (sigh) your right

The bus pulls out of camp kidney and begins to travel down the road in the opposite direction of prickly pines. After about ten minutes on the bus, Lumpus gets up and puts an old song on and everyone hated it except miss doe, which pleased Lumpus. It was about lunch time now and they were now well away from Leaky Lake. Miss doe gets up from her seat and picks up a bunch of paper bags that were sitting at her feet

Miss Doe: okay everyone, now I know that this is a very long trip and that you haven't had the chance to get breakfast soooooo, I took the liberty of making you all a little lunch

She walks down to the back of the bus and she starts to hand out the bagged lunches from there. It wasn't anything exiting; it was just a peanut butter sandwich, some water in a drink bottle and about three marshmallows. She kept handing them out to everyone and she even gave one to Lumpus

Lumpus: thank you Miss Doe (he said in a kind of loving way)

Miss doe walked up to slinkman who was still watching the road

Miss Doe: here you are Slinkman I made one for you to (Slinkman looks at her)

Slinkman: wow, thank you Jane and you got my name right (he was swerving the bus to the left side of the road

Miss Doe: TREE!!!

Slinkman looks back at the road and is shocked to where they were on the road; he swerves hard back to the right side to avoid the tree and everyone on the bus flies to the left. The squirrels (who are on the left side of the bus) are pushed against the side of the bus, but the Beans (who are on the right side) all fall of there seat into the isle. There is a second of silence then all the squirrels burst out in laughter. The beans all get back up on to there seats with a look of embarrassment on all there faces. Patsy is Squishing Lazlo to the side of the bus because of what just happened.

Patsy: oh, woops (she giggles)

Lazlo: umm Patsy, do you reckon that you can move back, your squishing my sandwich

Patsy oh, umm sorry (she moves back and Lazlo picks his sandwich up to see that it is squished to much to eat)

Lazlo: dam, I was hungry to (sounding a little sad)

Patsy: well…(she pulls out a loaf of banana cake from her paper bag) I did bake this earlier

Lazlo: is that banana cake (suddenly looking very happy)

Patsy: (giggle) yes it is, do you want to split it

Lazlo: do I ever

Patsy splits the banana cake in half and gives Lazlo one half of it, he thanks her and they start eating. The time continued to tick away on the bus ride, it was about five in the afternoon by now and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Raj. He was closely watching Patsy and Lazlo, he could see them talking and laughing but he couldn't here what they were saying. This annoyed him, he had been watching them almost the entire bus ride, and he didn't want to loose his best friend to a girl. He continued to look over at them to try and read there lips to work out what they were saying. Lazlo and Patsy were completely oblivious to the fact that Raj was watching them, they just kept on talking

Patsy: yeah, my dad always wanted me to be like him, you know tough, but my mother always wanted me to be more…artsy. So I did a bit of both, I joined a dancing performance called "the battle of swan lake". Its kind of like swan lake with a bit more violence hehe. And I liked it so much that I decided to join a permanent dance class, I even go to it while I am at camp on Tuesdays.

Lazlo: ooh that would explain why I never see you on Tuesdays.

Meanwhile scout master Lumpus was having almost the same problem as Raj, he was watching Miss Doe talking to Slinkman but he couldn't hear what they were saying either. He started to think that maybe Miss Doe and Slinkman were seeing each other, but he shook his head furiously and dismissed this thought.

Time continued to pass without the buss stopping, everyone was beginning to get tired by about nine at night and by about ten thirty almost everyone was asleep. Lumpus was lying down on most of the seat, pushing Miss Doe of, Edward was hugging his doll and Sampson was sucking his thumb. Nina was resting her neck and head along the back of her seat and Gretchen had her mouth wide open and she was snoring very loudly. The only three people who were awake were Miss Doe, Slinkman and Raj. Raj couldn't sleep because of what he was looking at, both Lazlo and Patsy ware asleep, Patsy was resting her head on Lazlo's shoulder and Lazlo was resting his head on her head. It was cute but Raj didn't think it was cute, he let out a little huff and crossed his arms. Then he remembered what Patsy said this morning before they had even sat down. She said " c'mon guys its for the competition", this made Raj start to think

Raj's mind: maybe Lazlo and Patsy getting to know each other a little better, isn't as bad as I thought as it was, I mean I really want that lifetime supply of marshmallows, and Patsy wouldn't make a move on Lazlo if her friends are around her. Yeah, everything is going to be alright.

He smiles at his own thoughts and slowly drifts of to sleep.

**There, this was such a fun chapter to write. If you are interested the song that lumpus puts on is "Dreamers Ball" by queen. And please review…im dying for them here**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**This chapter is a short one so it shouldn't be to long until the next chapter is up and the dancing begins (laughs strangely). **

**Chapter 3: the arrival**

At about two in the morning everyone is woken up suddenly by Miss Doe, she was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement saying "where hear where here". Lazlo lifts up his head and brushes some sleep from his eyes. He looks at Patsy, who was still asleep on his shoulder, and he shakes her slightly and she starts to open her eyes.

Patsy: huh, what's going on Lazlo? (she looks up at him)

Lazlo: have a look for yourself (he points out the window)

Patsy pulls her head of Lazlo's shoulder and looks out the window. All she could see was large buildings and fluorescent lights; she starts to realize that they were in the city that they were going to. She looks around and sees that all the scouts are awake and exited, most of them are looking out the window's to get a look at the towering buildings. She looks back at Lazlo

Patsy: we…we are hear

Lazlo: yeah, before I woke you, Slinkman said that the city was called "Olive City"

Patsy: cool, I haven't been to the big city for ages

It seems that everyone is still tired but exited as well

Edward: man this city is huge

Sampson: I know, I can't see the sky over the buildings

All the squirrel scouts seemed exited to, they were climbing over each other to get a look out the window

Amber: wow, its like totally bright

Nina: yes, the brightness of the fluorescent it quite spectacular (Gretchen looks at her)

Gretchen: your hopeless (she shakes her head in embarrassment)

Slinkman pulled the bus into a smaller arched street in front of a huge building. There were lots of other buses parked there that looked very similar to there bus except some were different colors. He parked the bus and got up out of his seat and looked at everyone on the bus

Slinkman: welcome everyone to the scouts theater, home of Dancapaluza (everyone lets out a tired cheer)

Miss Doe: okay everyone lets get of this bus and into the building

Lumpus: ladies first Miss Doe (he gestures to Miss Doe to go first)

Miss Doe: why thank you Lumpus

Miss Doe leads every one of the bus and Slinkman and Lumpus are the last ones to get of the bus. As everyone is walking to the front doors of the building, Patsy and Lazlo split up and join there friends. Everyone proceeds through the big double door entrance; they walk into a huge circle shaped room with marble floors and "Dancapaluza" posters everywhere. They continue to walk through the round room to a small hallway where there were two big metal doors and a wolf (person) in a white shirt and a red sleeveless jacket and plain black pants. Miss Doe walks up to him

Miss Doe: I'm sorry were a little late but…

Wolf man: that's ok Jane, if you Just bring your scouts into the auditorium then we can get started

The Wolf man opens the big metal doors and the scouts walk into the room. The room was a huge stadium like room, there were hundreds of seats that were set up like a movie theater, There were more seats above them on what must have been a second level. The room was dark because there were no windows. At the very bottom of all the seats there was a huge stage with big blue curtains that hid the back stage section. The room was completely empty which was understandable because it was about two thirty in the morning. All the scouts took a seat in the very back row and the wolf man

stood in the row just below them

Wolf man: hello everyone, now I know you're tired so the quicker we can get through this the quicker you can go up to your rooms. Now my mane is Mr. Barton but everyone just calls me Mr. Wolf, I run Dancapaluza. Now who are your two dancers? (Lazlo and Patsy put up there hands)

Mr. Wolf: well come on up hear. (they walk up to him) now this competition is run like this, you do a certain type dance of and if it is good enough you advance to the next round but if it isn't then your eliminated and you are on the bus back to your camp. You do this until your into the finals, which will be performed in front of an audience. So the only way to stay is to win. But… these two aren't the only ones who are going to be doing any work, tomorrow you will all be assigned certain jobs to help them win, by your scout masters and mistresses. And when your not working you will have full access to the recreational facilities. We have a pool, a games room and you are welcome to come and sit in the audience to watch others compete. I think that's it for the moment, so can you show your scouts to there rooms, its on the fourth floor

Lumpus walks next to where Mr. Wolf is standing

Lumpus: alright scouts follow me and we can go to our rooms (yawn)

He leads all the scouts to the right side of the auditorium at the back where there is a stairwell. When they get to the fourth floor they open the door of the stairwell and walk into a long hallway that has lots of doors on each side of it, and two doors at the end of the hallway

Miss Doe: alright, girls on the left and boys on the right, and stay in your cabin groups

They all go to there selected sides and begin to pile into the rooms that they were allocated. Just before Lazlo and Patsy walk into there rooms Slinkman stops them

Slinkman: wait you two (they walk up to him) you two are going to be put in separate rooms from the other scouts (they gasp a little)

Patsy: but…why

Lazlo: yeah

Slinkman: it's just that your schedule is quite different to the others schedules and we don't want to make confusion

Both Lazlo and Patsy sigh, they then follow Slinkman to the two doors at the end of the hallway

Slinkman: here we are, Patsy yours is on the Left and Lazlo's on the right, well goodnight you two (they start to open there doors but then look back each other)

Lazlo and Patsy: goodnight, see you tomorrow

They were angry that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same room as there friends but they were to tired to argue with Slinkman, so was everyone else.

**And there finally there. Just a few facts, Mr. Wolf is one of my characters and despite his name he is actually a very nice person. also I kind of based Olive City on the casino city in GTA san andreas. **


	4. Chapter 4: a rude awakening

**Thank you to ****Sonicx**** Man for my very first review, and it was a good one ****soooo****yay**

**Chapter 4: a rude awakening**

Lazlo was walking through the forest, everything was peaceful and quiet. He continued to walk through the forest until he found a big field of flowers of all colors, he ran up to it and dived into the little meadow of flowers and began to roll around. He stopped and just laid there looking up at the sky, then Patsy walked up to him and she looked down at him laying there

Patsy: hi Lazlo

Lazlo felt peaceful and happy, The all of a sudden "HHOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!!!!" Suddenly everything disappeared and Lazlo woke from his Dream with quite a shock. He shot up out of his sleeping position and almost fell out of his bed

Lazlo: who ha whoa… (He looked around to see that Patsy, Sampson and Almandine were in his room and Almandine was holding an air horn)

Lazlo: ummm… what are all of you doing in my room?

Sampson: well according to your schedule its time to get up

Lazlo: schedule?

Almandine: oh that's right, we haven't told you yet, where your personal time managers

Lazlo looked puzzled at them; he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. Then he remembered that Mr. Wolf said that everyone would be assigned a certain job to help him and Patsy win this competition, this must have been Almandine and Sampson's Job

Lazlo: ooh now I get it, but why did you have to wake me with an air horn

Sampson: we thought it would be funny

Patsy: don't worry; they woke me in the same way (she looks very grumpy and tired)

They all leave Lazlo alone to get ready to start the day. He emerges from his room a few minutes later and all three of them are standing at his door. They start to walk down the corridor to the stairwell. Almandine pulls out a small note pad and a pen and starts to check as they walk

Almandine: now first thing on your schedule is to meet with your musical advisors and then go back stage and prepare for your qualifying dance with the help of your choreographers and then you …

Patsy: wait wait wait, who does what? (Getting slightly angry)

Sampson: huh, o right, well I will list the ones that are most important to you, there's almandine and I as your organizers, Raj and Nina are your Choreographers, Clam and Amber are your musical advisors and … oh, Edward and Gretchen are your personal Spy's. (he finishes just as they reach the bottom of the stairwell and enter the auditorium)

Patsy: ohh umm, o.k. (she seems a little overwhelmed)

Lazlo notices that she seems a little tired still and he notices that he is still tired

Lazlo: umm, I think me and Patsy need to sit down for a second, were still a little tired

Almandine: oh, do you want me to blow the air horn again?

Lazlo and Patsy: NO!!!

They continue to walk through the seating down to the stage (which was very bright because of all the stage lights that were being pointed at it) until they reach a door that is just to the Right of the huge stage. They walk through the stage door and they find themselves in the backstage area. There were people walking all over the place and there were props sitting up against walls all over the place as well, to there right was what seemed to be a dressing room and to there Left you could see the stage. If you have ever been backstage then you would know that the backstage area is covered from the audience by rows of curtains on the side. They continued to walk through thisw area untill they ran into Raj, Nina, Clam and Amber _[Amber is a squirrel scout who is a bunny rabbit, she is very girlish and she uses the term "like" a lot_

Amber: well finally, you guys are on in like five minutes

Clam: real soon

Sampson: yes we know, know what are doing about music

Amber: well we were like going to just do the one we did back at camp

Clam: impressive

Raj: yes that one was good

Nina: so if you two could just did then we would be set

Almandine: o.k. then, lets all go into the audience so we can watch them perform (they start to walk away)

Clam: break a leg

Lazlo: yeh thanks Clam

After all there friends left Lazlo lent his head towards Patsy's ear

Lazlo: hey, have you noticed that everyone is actually…working well together (Patsy freezes for a second)

Patsy: hey, your right (they both start to Laugh)

Mystery voice: well, well, well, if it isn't Patsy Smell's

Patsy and Lazlo both stop laughing and look behind them because that is where the mysterious voice came from. Patsy's smile suddenly turn's into a frown as she lookes at the two other scouts that are standing there, there are in black tights, the girl was a leopard and the boy was a striped white lion. Patsy looked at the leopard who said the comment earlier

Patsy: oh great, Lemony, imagine seeing you here

Lazlo: hey Patsy, you know her

Patsy: yeah, she used to be in my dance class…until she got kicked out (Patsy's frown turns into a an evil smile)

Lemony: I left on my own!!! Besides that place was cramping my stile (Lazlo walks up to the white tiger)

Lazlo: hi I'm Lazlo and you are (Lazlo puts out his hand to shake his)

White tiger: umm, I'm Phillip, and I don't associate with normal people (he pushes Lazlo's hand back)

Lazlo: ohh, that's o.k.

Lemony: well I must say, I am surprised to see you hear, where did you say your camp is

Patsy: where the camps of Leaky Lake…you should remember it for when we beat you (Lemony frown at this comment)

Suddenly a stage assistant walks up to Lazlo and Patsy

Stage assistant: c'mon you two, your on now (she pulls them onto the stage and Lemony and Patrick leave)

Lazlo and Patsy are pushed on to the stage, and Lazlo looks out into the audience, the place was bigger then he thought it was, there had to be about one thousand seats including the ones on the second floor. He looked around and saw that some other scouts from other scout camps were watching the show from the audience; Lazlo and Patsy's two camps were sitting in a group in the middle just watching them. They both looked down in front of the stage and saw a small table with three people sitting at it, some of the people was Mr. Wolf

Mr. Wolf: hello Patsy and …oh Lazlo (someone whispered Lazlo's name in his ear). Well, welcome again to Dancapaluza, this is your qualifying dance right (Lazlo and Patsy nod)

Mr. Wolf: well, were going to be judging you today, my fellow judges are, me of course and Nigel sloughworm and finally a winner of this competition from a few years ago Miss Clementine.

Lazlo and Patsy looked at the three Judges and gave them a friendly wave, Miss Clementine Waved Back but Nigel Sloughworm didn't

Mr wolf: now, this Dance is a dance of your choise, but thanks to a very vicious performance by camp scull crush we no longer have a record player, so do you think you do your steps without music

Lazlo and Patsy look at each other with a look of panic in there eyes

Lazlo: ummm, no

Mr. Wolf: huh, well why not

You see all the scouts, Miss Doe and Slinkman start to worry, they knew that Lazlo couldn't Dance unless there was music

Edward: well everybody start packing your bags, shows over

Clam Looks down at his hands, then he suddenly gets an idea and hops of his seat and runs down to the back stage door and enters it

Raj: wait, Clam (he runs after Clam)

Nina: ahh, c'mon Gretchen we better go and stop them from doing something stupid

They ran down to the back stage area to follow Clam and Raj. Meanwhile Lazlo and Patsy were beginning to sweat; they couldn't stall them any longer, but just as they were about to except defeat

Mr. Wolf: ohh, well I guess your little friend in going to accompany you on the piano, that's ok, take it away little guy

Lazlo and Patsy look behind them to see what Mr. wolf was talking about and they saw that Clam had pushed a piano onto the stage at the back, and he was ready to play. Lazlo and Patsy looked at each other, and then back at clam. He starts to play a complicated Jazz rift on the piano

_[This is another seen that is to complicated to describe_

As the piano continues to play Patsy starts to dance, you se Lazlo start to smile then he joins her. The music was basic with no drums or bass, but it was still catchy, people were tapping there toes and bopping up and down to the music, and the Dancing was good to, not as good as the first one they did but it was still good. When the song came to an end Lazlo and Patsy bowed in time with the music and everyone applauded them.

Mr. Wolf: bravo, and thank you, you little pianist…well what do we say judges, do they qualify (both of the other judges nod) well then I guess your staying another day, congratulations

Lazlo and Patsy help Clam push the piano back behind the stage curtains and they are greeted by Raj, Nina and Gretchen

Raj: wow Clam what was that all about

Clam: save lazlo and Patsy

Patsy: I'll say, you saved us from going home

Lazlo: yeah little buddy, you saved the show

Nina: good on you Clam (Nina nudges Gretchen who didn't seem to be paying attention)

Gretchen: yeh, I guess the mutant did o.k. (Clam just smiles at all of them)

Then Lemony and Phillip walk up behind them and they all turn to look at them

Lemony: well you made it past the first round…but that will be it (she walks away laughing)

Patsy: yeah, you keep walking, and we will see who has the Last Dance (all her friends look at her)

Nina: the last, dance… oh that's terrible (they all laugh)

Lazlo: hey Patsy, do you want to go celebrate or something

Patsy: yeah sure, just give me a sec (she walked over to Gretchen)

Patsy: hey Gretchen, you and Edward were given the job of being me and Lazlo's spy's right

Gretchen: huh, oh yeah, we were

Patsy: well… your first job is to find out as much about Lemony and her partner as you possibly can. I mean, I want All the details

Gretchen: he he he, now were talking, you can count on us, I'll tell Edward as soon as possible

Patsy: good…o.k. Lazlo we can go now

Lazlo: cool

They started to walk away from everyone, towards the door that separates the backstage area from the audience, but before Lazlo could even put his hand on the door handle, the door opened from the other side and Sampson and Almandine walked through.

Sampson: and where do you two think your going?

Patsy: umm, we were just going to go celebrate

Sampson: you can't, your schedule says that you have to practice for tomorrows dance, it's a tap-dance

Lazlo and Patsy: umm, but… (sigh)

They both turned around to look at Nina and Raj (who where chorographers). They sighed again and started to walk with Raj and Nina to a room that was next to the dress room that they saw before there performance, the room seemed to be some kind of dance rehearsal room, all the walls were mirrors and there ware handle bars all across the walls

Raj: o.k. lets get started

**And there is the first round of dancers. I hoped you liked the character Lemony. She is based on someone that I know. I better not say who just in case she reads this.**

**Next chapter will be soon and mostly about ****Lumpus**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scout Masters Hideout

**Sorry bout the delay readers but for this chapter I had to make a complete mental map of the Scouts Theater so it too a little longer.**

**Chapter 5: the scoutmaster's hideout**

All the other scouts were happy and exited because of the performance that they just watched Patsy and Lazlo perform, by now Clam and Gretchen had returned to the audience, everyone was complimenting Clam for playing the piano for Lazlo and Patsy and saving them from going back to leaky lake, and Gretchen was secretly telling Edward about there spying assignment. Everyone was celebrating except Lumpus, he had his normal board face on and he was just sitting in his seat with his arms crossed. Slinkman was sitting next to him, he looked at Lumpus and saw that he wasn't celebrating

Slinkman: uhh sir, why aren't you celebrating?

Lumpus: (sigh) Slinkman this isn't my scene, all this dancing and watching and sitting, its boring me to tears, I'm going to see if I can find somewhere where there are "no" scouts (he gets up and starts to shuffle out of the row of chairs he was sitting in )

Slinkman: umm sir what do I do about…

But before Slinkman could finish Lumpus was gone, he sighed quietly to himself and then turns back to the scouts.

Slinkman: o.k. everyone you all know what your jobs are, so lets get to it.

So all the scouts started to group up together with there partners so that they could all go off to do there own special jobs. Meanwhile Lumpus was wondering around the building looking for a quiet, scout free, place to sit down. He thought he would first try to get some piece and quiet in the games room (the game room was full of stuff, like the air hockey table and the pool table. There was also a large television in the corner that had a game system hooked up to it. There was also an area where the scouts could just sit and chill. The carped was green and the walls were a very light blue and there was only one window). As he opened the door to the games room he was immediately swamped by a crowd of scouts who knocked him down and trampled him. He got back up after his little trampling experience and thought to himself

Lumpus mind: hmmm where else can I go (he clicks his fingers and smiles)

Lumpus: the pool

So he turned around and started to head towards the pool area. The pool was an outside pool on the fourth floor of the building (the pool was a quite large in ground pool and the floor around it was all brick like tiles, it also had a good view of the city on one side). He turned the last corner of the corridor and he saw the doors to the pool, he started to run towards the doors and when he got to the doors he burst through them. He was blinded for a second because of the sudden exposure to the sunlight, but when he regained his vision all he saw was a heap of scouts playing and laying beside the pool. Lumpus face began to turn red and he fell to his knees

Lumpus: AAAAAAHHHHHHH ISNT THERE ANY PLACE WITHOUT SCOUTS HERE

He got up of his knees and took a deep breath, but at that moment a random scout leader walked passed Lumpus and bumped into him pushing Lumpus back a little

Lumpus: hey watch it can't you see I'm standing here

He went to brush his chest to clean it but he stopped as he saw a note was on it, he took it of his and began to read it. It said "come to the back of the kitchen for some piece and quiet. P.s. come alone". Lumpus through the note to the ground and began to think to himself

Lumpus mind: well it's a long shot but at the moment I will take anything

He turned around and walked back into the building. He proceeded down to the bottom of the stairwell to the dining room. As he reached the dining room he looked around to see that the dining room was quite nice, there were no windows because it was underground and the lighting was quite soft so that it seemed like night time. The walls were painted in a kind of cream color and there were light cream colored curtains at some points on the wall. The tables had the same colored cloths as the curtains, there was also a candle on each table. There were a small amount of scouts sitting around and eating. Lumpus continued to walk through the dining room to the kitchen. It had one large window between the kitchen and the dining room where the food could be ordered. Lumpus started to open the metal door to the left of the window, but before he walked trough the door he looked behind him to check that know one was following him, he then began to walk trough the kitchen. The kitchen was much brighter then the dining room, all the walls had white tiles on them. There were benches, pots and pans everywhere and it was quite full of chefs that were walking by him. He reached the back of the kitchen and he went round a corner but he had to stop in front of a door that had "Garbage room" written on it

Lumpus: (sigh), it was long shot in the first place

He turned around and he began to walk away but then all of a sudden he herd a voice

Mysterious voice: did you come alone?

Lumpus: ummm, yeh

Mysterious voice: well then

The doors began to open and Lumpus saw a Large, well built, scout master standing at the door

scout master: I guess you can come in (he said this in a very friendly way)

Lumpus: why would I want to go in the garbage room

Scout master: huh… oh, ha ha ha, this isn't really a garbage room

Lumpus:… huh

Scout master: ha ha , come in friend

Lumpus hesitated for a second but then followed the Large scout master into the mysterious room. They walked through the double doors and as Lumpus began to look around his jaw slowly dropped. The room was a large room that was beautiful, the carpets were red and the room was very warm. But this wasn't what made Lumpus so happy, the thing that made Lumpus happy by being in this room was that there were no scouts, it was just a room full of scout masters.

Lumpus: wha…what is this place

Scout master: well friend, this is the Scout Masters Hideout, it's a little place where us scout masters can get some piece and quiet, away from those noisy and irritating scouts, let me show you around friend

He grabbed Lumpus arm and led him towards an area in the room that had some comfy looking couches sitting around a fire, there were also some scout masters sitting on the couches

Scout master: now this area is the lazing zone, you can chill here with a good book or something (some of the scoutmasters looked at him and waved)

Scout master: and over there is the sound system where you can listen to some music on your headphones (he pointed over to a huge c.d. player where there was another scout master sitting on a beanbag with some headphones on and listening to music)

And over there you can shoot some pool and over there you can fix your self up a cup of tea…so what do you think

Lumpus: what do I think (his eyes get bigger and start to water) its perfect

Scout master: ha ha, but wait friend, you haven't even seen the best part yet

he pulled Lumpus over to a corner where there were lots of television screens and a few scout masters standing round the stack of TV's

scout master: this is the monitoring system, we have set up a camera in almost every place in this entire building except for the bedrooms of course, take a look

Lumpus leaned in closer to get a better look and started to realize that the scout master wasn't lying. He could see the audience area in the auditorium, the stage from the front and both sides, the back stage area, the pool, the games room and the dining room

Lumpus: wow nice work

Scout master: yeah thanks, hey isn't that your co scout mistress (he pointed at the screen that had the picture of the audience area in the auditorium)

Lumpus: huh, oh yeh that's Miss doe

Scout master: (whistle) what a fox

Lumpus: actually she is a doe

Scout master: yeh, and she looks like she is taken too

Lumpus: WHAT ( he looked closely at the screen and he saw Slinkman and Miss Doe talking and laughing with each other

Lumpus: Slinkman…he …is with miss doe…he has betrayed me, Grrrrr

Scout master: umm, don't you think your being a little overdramatic…

Lumpus:…no

Scout master: umm, o…k… I think we had better leave you alone for a second (he and other scout masters that were sitting by the monitoring system got up and left quickly)

Lumpus just stared at the screen, a million things were whizzing through his head but the one thing that kept coming back was "how could they'

**Are Jane Doe and Slinkman together, will Lazlo and Patsy make it past the next round of the competition and who is Lemony's Mystery Dancing Partner.**

**Find out in the next chapter off…Lazlo Can Dance **


	6. Chapter 6: the tap dance

**It was kind of hard to write this one. I couldn't get any ispiration.**

**Chapter 6: the tap dance**

the sun beamed through Lazlo's window as he was woken up by the sounds outside his room. He got out of bed and quickly put his scout uniform on and opened his door. He could see that the noise he heard before was Miss Doe and Slinkman Knocking on everyone's door and waking them up. He heard something next to him and he saw that it was Patsy coming out of her room, she was rubbing her eyes and yawning

Lazlo: good morning

Patsy: (yawn) already…and I was having a really good dream to

Lazlo: yeah, what was it about

Patsy started to panic at what Lazlo had said

Patsy: oh uhh… nothing

Lazlo: ooooooook

At this point all the scouts were Standing in the corridor that all there rooms were in, there was lots of chatter amongst them and it was mostly about the dance today. Miss doe got up the front of all the scouts and started to get there attention

Miss Doe: attention…okeydokie then, were going to go now to the auditorium, Lalzo and Pasty aren't on for a little while so were all going to sit and watch a few of the other camps compete first. Ok lets go

Miss doe started to lead all the scouts down the stairwell and into the auditorium. Lazlo was in the middle of the crowd of scouts, as he walked through the door of the stairwell and into the auditorium he noticed that there were quite a few other scout groups already sitting in the auditorium, but none of them were the full camp, he could tell which camp they were from by what they were wearing because every camp had a different scout uniform. there group started to sit down on the section of seats that were more to the left of the stage but they still could see the stage well. as Lazlo looked for a seat he noticed that there was music, he was surprised that he didn't here it as he walked into the auditorium because it was very loud, it sounded like it was coming from all directions because there were speakers all around the audience. He saw that Patsy was sitting near the front and Nina was sitting to the left of her, so he walked down towards them and sat next to Patsy

Patsy: oh hi Lazlo

Lazlo: hey…again (there was a moment of silence as the music started to fade out)

Lazlo: hey Patsy

Patsy: yeah

Lazlo: what was that dream about anyway? (Patsy Jumped a little)

Patsy: oh ummm…well….it was about… oh look the first two dancers are coming on to the stage

Patsy seemed like she really didn't want to tell Lazlo what her dream was about. Lazlo was just about to ask Patsy again but he turned to see that Raj and Clam were starting to sit next to him

Lazlo: hey guys

Calm & Raj: morning

Lazlo let Patsy's dream Drop as the stage began to light up, He looked at the judges table and he saw that the same judges from yesterday were sitting at the table

Mr. Wolf had a little drink and then looked at his notebook that was sitting on the table, then he looked up at the two scout's on the stage

Mr wolf: so…David and Jessica, for your tap dance you have chosen the song "Party "…hey I like that song don't you just love the bit whe-

Mr. Wolf was cut off by one of the other judges

Nigel Sloughworm: anyway, as you have probably noticed we have the sound system working again so this time you will have music.

Miss Clementine: but also because this isn't the first round anymore we will be a little harder to impress (she said in a really girly and happy way)

The two scouts that were on stage looked at each other in a worried way, then they suddenly noticed that there music cue was counting them in

(_the music and the dancing in this scene is very simple…like all the other dancing scenes)_

The music started off very rhythmically and they began to tap dance along with it. Lazlo leaned over to patsy, he had to almost yell because the music was loud

Lazlo: is that any good!!

Patsy: well not really!!!

Just as Patsy said this the music tured down to a level where you could talk but still here it. Some of the other scouts looked at Patsy, she started to blush and hide down into her seat a little

Patsy: Sorry

The sudden volume change made the dancers loose there place, but they got back into time quickly. Patsy looked back at Lazlo

Patsy: well there are a few things, first of all there tapping rhythms are a bit simple and there spacing is a little off

Lazlo: oh

Lazlo didn't really understand exactly what she was talking about but he nodded his head anyway. After a few minutes the dance finished, the judges quietly talked to each other for a few seconds then they looked up at the dancers. The two dancers looked at them intently. the boy dancer had his arms around the girl dancer and she had her hands up to her mouth

Mr. wolf: well, im afraid that the bad news out ways the good this time. You were in time and you finished well but the tapping rhythms were to simple and u were two far apart at some points

He bowed his head and let Nigel Sloughworm take over

Nigel Sloughworm: it, felt like you were only dancing because you had to. I just didn't …feel your passion

Miss Clementine: (giggle), to be honest…I thought it wasn't very good at all. like Nigel said, I didn't feel your passion but also the music wasn't very tap-dancie and when the music was turned down slightly you lost your place a bit, now I will admit that it can be a little hard to keep your place when this happens, but as dancers you sould be able to anticipate this.

There was a second of silence all across the auditorium while the people processed the shocking information that they had heard all the judges (especially miss Clementine) say.

Mr Wolf: Im sorry, but it looks like your going home.

The two dancers bowed their heads and walked of to the left side of the stage. Lazlo just sat their, to shocked to move, but he managed to squeeze a few words out

Lazlo: well…its serious now

Patsy: y-yeah, I mean, I knew that they would be a bit tougher from now but I didn't expect this.

Nina: yeah

The auditorium slowly began to fill with the sound of the soft music again and people began to start talking to one another again. Lazlo and Patsy were just sitting and looking at the stage. Their daydream was cut short when a voice broke in from behind them

Gretchen: hey, Patsy

Lazlo and Patsy both turned around in their seats to look at her

Gretchen: ive been following those two people that you told me to spy on, and ive got some interesting stuff

Patsy: great, hit me

Gretchen leans over her seat and punches Patsy in the arm

Patsy cries out in pain then galres at Gretchen

Gretchen: he he h-, sorry

Patsy: just, tell me what you know

Gretchen: well, I'll start with the girl called Lemony. After she left your dance group she joined a number of other groups, but she got kicked out of every one. so her parents sent her to Camp Interpretive dance and there, she was welcomed with open arms because they shared her vision of "win at any cost"

Patsy and Lazlo sat patiently listening to Gretchen, but lazlo suddenly interrupted her

Lazlo: hey Gretchen, I thought that Edward was supposed to be helping you, wasn't he

Gretchen: ohh, he was supposed to be helping me but I don't think he likes the idea of it, he hasn't lifted a finger to help me, he's just been lazing by the pool all this time

Lazlo:oh..o.k

Patsy: Anyway (she said slightly aggravated)

Gretchen: ohh right, sorry.

Gretchen took a second to clear her throat then continued

Gretchen: Lemony's partner, Phillip, is a Prodigy. Before he joined the dance camp he played the lead roll in a huge stage production that toured the states!

Lazlo and patsy look at each other with a shocked look on their faces. Then patsy turns back to look at Gretchen

Patsy: great, do you have any other information, like skills, or weaknesses (she says with an evil grin)

Gretchen: no, nothing like that, but I can tell you that their on stage now.

Patsy and Lazlo both turn around to look at the stage to see that Lemony and Phillip were both standing in the middle of the stage. Patsy didn't even realize that the music had died down and the stage lights had got a little brighter. She felt a little stupid that she was the only one in the whole group that hadn't noticed. But then she realized that Lazlo also hadn't noticed, so she didn't feel as bad. She turned and focused her gaze on the stage.

Mr. Wolf: ahh, lemony and Phillip, it's very nice to see you two again. Can we all expect another aww inspiring dance today.

Lemony: you sure can

Miss Clementine: ohh goodie

Lemony shouted an order to someone who was backstage and then the two dancers placed themselves strategically on the stage and faced the backdrop

(_its that time again, time for another really hard to explain dance scene)_

_Song: Lazing on a Sunday afternoon by-Queen _

The song starts of quiet with only the sounds of light piano and the two dancers continue to face the backdrop and tap their toes to the beat but when the drums start they flip around perfectly in time and start to do complicated tap rhythms. The timing and rhythms were perfect and the show was amazing.

Lazlo lent over to Patsy and asked her a question that he already knew the answer to

Lazlo: hey Patsy is that any good

Patsy just sat there completely shocked for a second and then without moving answered lazlo

Patsy: yes Lazlo, that is very good

Lazlo: ohh, I thought so

The dance continued for about a minute and when the music finished they both finished in a very stylish bow. A slight applause could be herd through the auditorium as Lemony and Phillip stood up strait. Patsy and Lazlo looked at the judges table just as Mr. Wolf began to talk

Mr. Wolf: well I don't think that I even have to say that you are into the next round with that performance. And I think I speak for every judge on this table when I say that there is a good chance that you will go all the way

All the judges nod in agreement with Mr. Wolf

Miss Clementine: but, don't get cocky and let your guard down, you never know when a first time camp can sneak up on you and snatch the victory.

Lemony nodded in agreement, grabbed Phillips wrist and dragged him of stage.

Nigel Slougthworm: If the next camp is ready we can get this moving straight away.

There was a moment of silence but it was soon broken by Sampson's voice

Sampson: hey, Lazlo, Patsy, that's you guys

Lazlo and Patsy look over to the isle to see Sampson standing there, gesturing them to go to the backstage door. They both get up and shuffle past the feet and into the isle, they then continued trough the doors and began walking to the side wings

Lazlo: im actually more nervous then I was yesterday Pasty, what if I screw up

Patsy: don't worry Lazlo youl do fine. Do you still remember how to do the steps

Lazlo: I think so, it starts of left toe, toe, righ-

Patsy signals him to stop as Lemony and Phillip begin to pass them

Lemony: top that Pasty, hehe

They continue to walk right past each other

Patsy: grrrr, that girl!!

Lazlo: umm are you ok patsy

Patsy: im fine, lets go!

Patsy grabs Lazlo and almost throws him onto the stage, she then calmly walks on

Mr. Wolf: ah, if it isn't Patsy and…ummm…her little monkey friend

Lazlo: its Lazlo, si-

Mr. Wolf: its good to see you two again. I must admit I am abit intrigued to se how you do after yesterday's performance.

Nigel: meh, what are you gonna dance to today

Patsy notices Lemony and Phillip settle down in a seat in the middle of the auditorium

Patsy: this song is called seaside rendezvous

Nigel: very well, go ahead

_(man this chapter is full of unexplainable dance scenes)_

_Song: seaside rendezvous by-Queen_

The music suddenly starts and they start dancing along with it, at first it seems kind of slow but the taps are quite complicated. At some points in the song they take turns in tapping and in others they tap together. Near the end of the song Patsy takes the lead tap dancing as Lazlo removes one of his tap shoes and places it on his tail and as the music reaches the right point they both stop and Lazlo uses his tail to tap a beat in the song that sounds like a bell, they both start to tap dance again and they take it home and on the last note they finish on their knees.

Lazlo and patsy stay in this position for awhile and as they begin to get up a slight round of applause rises into a roar, mostly from their group but other people begin to clap as well

Mr. Wolf: well, I am one impressed judge, that was a show and a half. And that won my vote, but that's just one vote, lets se what the other judges think

Nigel: I dunno, something was missing, and it seemed slightly sloppy to me. it was good, but not good enough for me

MR. Wolf: Nigel, you seem to be picking on them, why don't you like camp…uhh (he looks through his notes) ahh, camps of leaky lake

Nigel: lets just say ive had a, bad experience

Nigel turns around and glares at clam, clam looks up at the ceiling and whistles to himself.

Mr. Wolf: ok, if that's your vote, then its all up to Miss Clementine

Miss Clementine: I thought It was (Lazlo and Pasty lean in a little closer) it was…

There is a huge moment of suspense and everyone is listening intently

Raj: I cant look, tell me what happens clam

Clam: listen

Raj: ohh, sorry

Slinkman was leaning forward is his seat and Miss doe couldn't sit still. Everyone was tence

Miss Clementine: is was…amazing

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief, especially Lazlo

Miss Clementine: the moves, the timing it was all fantastic. The wayyou took turns and didn't both just dance was fantastic and that special move that you did young man with your tail, very original, I loved it. You defiantly have my vote and we will defiantly see you next round.

Patsy looked outinto the audience ant Lemony and saw that she had a very shocked face on. Pasty smiled at her and gave her a little wink and Lemonys face changed very quickly to a very aggravated face.

Lazlo: Patsy, cmon lets get of this stage

She looked over to Lazlo and they both moved to the backstage area and out into the audience where they were greeted by their friends

Raj: well done Lazlo

Sampson: yep you guys did well

Almandine: I thought we were done for a bit there but you pulled it off

Nina: yep and now we can go celebrate

Lazlo and Patsy both looked at Almandine and Sampson with puppy dog eyes

Almandine: well…ok

Sampson: but only for a few hours, then you have to start preparing for your next dance

Lazlo and Patsy: thank you!

They both hugged Sampson and Almandine with such force that they almost fell over

Sampson: ok, stop, your getting dance sweat on my uniform

Lazlo and Patsy let go and looked over at Raj, Clam, Nina and Gretchen

Patsy: so, what can we do that's fun around here

They all looked at each other and smirked slightly

Nina: c'mon we can think of a few things.

**(Fhew) that was a close one. Well the next chapter will be the fluffiest one yet so you LazloXPatsy fans can rejoice **


	7. Chapter 7: You Hungry?

**Chapter 7: You Hungry?**

**Man its been months since my last post so sorry to the like two people that read this story. Well lets get on with this **

**p.s. tell a friend about this maybe…love the non spam comments a swell **

in the now quiet area of backstage the door leading into the dance room slowly crept open and two figures emerged from the room. They closed the door behind them and started to walk through the backstage area. the two people looked around and began to wonder. 

Lazlo: hey patsy, where is everyone

Patsy: I, don't know, but its creeping me out

Lazlo: oh my god!

Patsy: What!

Lazlo pointed to the clock that hung on a wall near them. The clock read 1:15 am

Lazlo: that might be why know-one is around

Patsy: wow I didn't realize how long we were

Lazlo: well I guess we should head back to our rooms

Patsy: yeah

After Lazlo and Patsy had finished their tap dancing performance they went off and enjoyed the rest of their day. Clam, Raj, Nina and Gretchen took the two of them to the games room first and they played pool and video games for about an hour. They then went back to their room's, got changed and went up to the pool. They spent about two hours playing in the pool, they had to break up two fights between Gretchen and Clam over who splashed who. And they had to spend ten minutes trying to convince Nina to put down her book and get into the water. Patsy had to push Nina into the water after all the arguing. It was about 2 in the afternoon now so they decided to go down to the dining room to get a snack. The dining hall was packed full of campers and the quiet charm of the place seemed to disappear in a cloud of noise, but that didn't bother anyone, in fact it reminded everyone of their mess hall back at camp. After they ate their small meal they all went back to lazlo's room and played card games for awhile, or at least, until Sampson and Almandine came and dragged Patsy and Lazlo away to begin their Practice. So they went down to the little dance room in the backstage area so that they could begin preparation for their next dance. They were not alone this time though. There were other dancers warming up and working on their routine, but Lazlo and Patsy didn't mind at all, in fact they joined in on two other dancers warming up routine. After about half an hour Nina and Raj showed up to show Lazlo and Patsy the steps for their next dance. And they practiced it until they were the last people left in the room, and then they practiced some more. When they were satisfied with their dance they decided to leave and now we are back tot the start again.

Lazlo: man its kind of creepy here when no-one is around

Patsy: o, don't be a baby

Lazlo pushed the door that led to the auditorium open with a creak 

Patsy: AHH, what was that!

Lazlo looked at her for a second and then began to chuckle to himself

Lazlo: its just the door

Patsy: I know, its just…a droplet went down my back, yeah

Lazlo: sure it did, hehe

Lazlo slowly walked through the door and patsy followed closely. They walked up the empty auditorium, they could here there own footsteps. But the silence was broken by a loud, echoing sound

Lazlo: what was that!

Patsy: I don't know

"GRrRrr"

Patsy: there it is again!

She jumped behind lazlo and put her head down, and that's when she reasized where the sound was coming from

Patsy: Lazlo, you idiot, it was your stomach

Lazlo put his hand on his stomach just as it grumbled again

Lazlo: ohh, heh, I must be pretty hungry

Patsy: well now that you mention it im hungry to…we could go down to the dining room

Lazlo: will they still be open

Patsy: I thought it was open all the time

Lazlo: well I dont want to be a burden to the chef who has to wake up just for us

Patsy starts to walk to the stairwell 

Patsy: c'mon don't be such a sissy

Lazlo stands still for a moment trying to process what Patsy just said. He then realizes that she was already entering the stairwell. 

Lazlo: patsy, wait up

Lazlo runs to catch up to her and they both head down the dark stairwell to the dining room. Patsy pushes open the door and they both enter the room. The lighting was still as ambient as it was earlier except this time they were the only two in the room and it seemed much cleaner then before. Lazlo and Patsy began to walk up to the kitchen window

Lazlo: hello, is there anyone here

After a second of silence Lazlo looked over to Patsy who was still looking at the kitchen

Lazlo: I don't think anyone's here, c'mon lets go 

Patsy: wait Lazlo, look

Lazlo turned to look at the kitchen and he saw a head popping out of the window

Patsy: hello, we were wondering if we could get something to eat, maybe

The man suddenly disappeared behind his counter then reappeared at the door to the kitchen. The man was a tall Pig man with a curly, French mustache 

Pig man: ahh welcome to le dinning room little ones, my name is chef le cook, how can I be of assistance.

Lazlo was surprised at how French he sounded 

Lazlo: we were wondering if we could maybe get something to eat please sir, but if it is a bother then don't worry

Chef le cook: ahh, it is no worry, in fact I welcome you Two, they only let Chef le cook, cook at night, so as you can see I don't get to do much cooking

Patsy: that's must be annoying

Chef le cook: ahh si si, it is, but now you are here and you are hungry so take a seat and let Chef le cook treat you to culinary perfection 

Chef le cook almost pushed Lazlo and patsy to a small table near the left corner and once they were both seated he lent over the table and lit the small candle in the middle

Chef le cook: now what food can I interest you in

Lazlo: well I wo-

Chef le cook: AHH, I know, I nice sezust chicken, does that sound good to you two

Patsy: uhh…sure

Chef le cook: ah, excellent choice, now, normally I would offer you a very nice lequre to go with this particular meal, but they do not let me serve wine to children here, so instead I give you root wine.

Lazlo: root wine?

Chef le cook: it is like root beer, only it is root wine

Patsy: ohh, that sounds…nice

Chef le cook lens over the table and pores both of them a glass of root wine

Chef le cook: now I shall go and prepare your meal, I wont be long

Chef le cook walks back into his kitchen and Lazlo and Patsy begin to hear the sizzling sound of oil in a frying pan. Lazlo and Patsy take their eyes of the kitchen window and look back at each other.

Patsy: well… he's a bit…different

Lazlo: yeah he is a bit, umm…strange

Patsy: hehe, yeah

Lazlo but he seems nice enough

Patsy: yeah 

There was a second of silence between them as some soft blues began to play in the room. Lazlo looked up to see one of the speakers in the corner. He then looks at the glass that contains the root wine. 

Lazlo: do you think that it will taste ok

Patsy picks up the glass and examines it carefully and slowly sips it. She washes it in her mouth for a bit and then she swallows.

Lazlo: well…

Patsy: it's…different, but not bad

Lazlo: really

Lazlo takes a small sip and looks back a Patsy 

Lazlo: yeah, its pretty good, its kind of like grape juice only slightly sour

Patsy: yeah that how I would have put it

Lazlo and Patsy turn as The door to the kitchen bursts open and Chef le cook emerges with a plate in each hand. 

Chef le cook: ahh the food is ready.

Lazlo: wow that was really quick

Chef le cook: what did you expect, I am Chef le cook. I can turn cheesy macaroni into a masterpiece of flavor in 30 seconds 

Patsy: well then why do you only serve food really late at night?

Chef le cook: I use to cook at all hours of the day. Until I told the head chef that his soup tasted like the hind quarters of a street dog

Patsy ad Lazlo give him a weird look. 

Patsy: …oh 

Chef le cook: but enough about what could have been. Let us focus on the now

He placed the two plates in front of Lazlo and Patsy. 

The food looked very delicious, there where nice steamed carrots, peas and other vegetables that sparkled because they were lightly glazed in butter. There were two lightly baked potatoes that had been cut down the middle and filled with a type of sour cream that seemed to have other fancy stuff in it. But the real eye catcher was the chicken. It was very lightly colored and it was covered in a very sweet sauce. it was still on a bone that went through the middle of the chicken and the chicken was so tender that it slid of the bone with ease. Lazlo cut the chicken down the middle and several different sauces and a stuffing like substance began to leak out of the chicken. Lazlo took a bit of the chicken and placed it in his mouth and at that second it felt like all of his taste buds melted with flavor.

Lazlo: Chef le cook, this is amazing

Chef le cook: ahh, you flatter me

Patsy: the vegetables are just as good…and I don't even like peas

Chef le cook: thank you…thank you.

He refilled the glasses with the root wine and then looked at the two campers

Chef le cook: and now I shall take my leave. I will leave you two to your, romantic meal

He began to walk slowly back to the kitchen with his head held high

Lazlo and Patsy: Romantic!

Chef le cook didn't look back at them when they cried this with a surprise in their voice. Lazlo then turned from the kitchen door to look back at Patsy

Lazlo: I don't know what he meant by that

Patsy: neither do I

There was a second of scalene

Lazlo: well, lets dig in then

And so they began their meal. They ate and talked about many different subjects. Lazlo told Patsy about how Lazlo, Clam and Raj met and Patsy talked about how she knew Lemony. But the subject changed a lot and as they neared the end of their meal they entered a very strange subject that made both of them uneasy. 

Lazlo: c'mon 

Patsy: I don't know

Lazlo there has to be someone

Patsy: I really don't know

Lazlo: c'mon

Patsy: ok ok, maybe Almandine might like Sampson

Lazlo: aha, I knew it!…well actually I didn't

Patsy: but keep it a secret

Lazlo: I can do that

Patsy giggled to herself and shifted her weight on her chair

Patsy: what about at your camp 

Lazlo: I cant think of anyone

Patsy: oh, I think you can

Lazlo: ummm

Patsy: quit stalling 

Lazlo: ok, ive got one, do you know Ted

Patsy: umm…no

Lazlo: oh its ok, he is only a background character 

The both of them start to laugh very loudly loose control of their bodies. They were almost falling of their chairs they were laughing so hard. They soon recovered from their laughing spasm and they began to wipe the tears from their eyes.

Patsy: oh, I haven't laughed that hard since…

Her voice trailed of as she began to stare at Lazlo's eyes, but Lazlo hadn't noticed because he was stuck in the same trance. He was also lost in Patsy's eyes, and it frightened him slightly. He couldn't move, could hear his own heart beat couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. But above all those feelings was something else, something that he couldn't explain. Their intense stare was broken as the door to the kitchen swung open

Chef le cook: hello once more, I hope I am not interrupting anything

Lazlo and Patsy shook their heads to regain conscious and replied to the French chef

Lazlo: its ok Chef le cook, the meal was really good

Pasty: y-yeah, it was

Chef le cook: ah thank you, and now that you are finished with the main course I have prepared a little desert snack. 

Chef le cook took the plates from the table and replaced them with a single bowl that was filled with sweet foods like chocolates and Turkish delights.

Pasty: thank you Chef le cook, this is all very fancy

Chef le cook: ahh, mon sherie a meal can tell you a lot about a person, it is an act of Lamour 

Pasty: Lamour?

Chef le cook: love

Pasty looked at the bowl of delights

Pasty: ohh

Chef le cook: well, this will be our last encounter for this night, so I thank you for this chance to serve and will bid you adeu

Lazlo: thank you Chef le cook, for the wonderful meal and the hospitality

Chef le cook bows slightly and then heads back to his kitchen. There is a second of silence as the two of the Campers stared at the bowl. But Patsy suddenly breaks the silence.

Pasty: hey Lazlo

Lazlo: uh, yeah Pasty

Patsy reaches over and picks out a bit of Turkish delight and Lazlo follows her by picking up a piece of round chocolate.

Patsy: do you think that we could win this thing?

Lazlo: well, there is a lot of tough other Dancers out there, not mentioning Lemony and Phillip. 

Patsy: oh, yeah…

Lazlo: But, im sure we can win this competition, win that trophy, the marshmallows

Patsy: and change camp life as we know it

Lazlo sent Patsy a strange stare as he reached for another piece of chocolate

Lazlo: what do you mean Patsy?

Patsy: well, have you noticed how everyone is acting kind of…different

Lazlo:…how?

Patsy: there are less fights between the two camps, miss doe and slinkman are spending more time together and some scouts have even begun to be, friends

Lazlo pondered on this point for a while, and she was right. Raj and Nina, Clam and Amber and even Sampson and Almandine were all working really well with each other and even enjoying it.

Lazlo: I spose your right Patsy, things might change, but for the better.

Patsy: huh?

Lazlo: well, maybe these changes are good, aren't you sick of our camps fighting

Patsy: I think-

As she was saying this both her and Lazlo reached for some chocolate at the same time and their hands met with each other. They both jerked their hands back and Patsy felt her body tingle, blood started to rush to her hand and her face. "how odd" she thought. "we have touched hands before but that has never happened". She looked at Lazlo and saw that he was reacting on the same way.

Patsy: I think we should go to bed, its really getting late

Lazlo: huh, oh yeah it is Late, we should go.

They both got out of their seats and with one glance at the kitchen to see if Chef le cook was still there they headed out of the dining room and up the stairs to their rooms.

They both said goodnight to each other and then entered their rooms. Lazlo closed the door behind him, changed into his pajamas and hoped under the sheets. "that was strange, ive never felt like that before, it was weird…but I kind of liked it". and with that he drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

**Awww, poor ted. Awell. I did my best to write in French but its harder then it looks.**

**Next chapter might be awhile because college is hard but it will be a montage chapter of all! the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Montage

Chapter 8: The Montage

**Chapter 8: The Montage**

**I am sooo sorry this took so long to post, I have been packing in the work and I've started a few other stories. Bu the holidays are here so I should be a bit quicker **

Clam and Amber sat in the music room working on the next song, Clam sat at the piano and amber sat on a seat behind him. Clam played a small tune on the piano and turned round to look back at Amber. She simply shook her head, placed a cd in the small cd player and pressed play. Clam sat in his seat for a second as he listened to the song. He then turned back to the piano and started to play along with the tune. Amber started to grin and nod at Clam.

All of the scout's busses were parked in the same place and one by one they started to disappear as Scout groups started to head home.

Dave and Ping pong were standing on the lighting walkway above the stage tying a light to the rack suspended above the stage. Dave finished the rigging and leaned back to make sure that the light was in the right place. Suddenly the whole lighting rack fell down and crashed on the floor of the stage with great impact. Ping Pong and Dave slowly looked down at the stage and saw Nigel Sloughworm emerging from under the pile of rubble. Dave started running and as soon as Ping Pong saw this he followed his brother as and they were both quickly out of sight.

Lazlo and Patsy were on stage doing another dance. Lazlo held a Bright red Rose in his mouth as he held patsy tight so he could do his tango move. Patsy was wearing a red ribbon around her neck and as Lazlo pulled her back from the move she twirled out of his arms and back into the close tango. She glanced quickly at the judges and saw the impressed look on all their faces. She quickly looked back to Lazlo and focused on the dance again.

More busses were now disappearing but some scout groups that hadn't made it to the next round still stayed to watch the finals live show

Almandine sat in Sampson's room with him as they studied pages and pages of schedules. Almandine put the tick on the last piece of paper and sat back on the bed. But she didn't have time to relax as Sampson tapped her on the shoulder and unraveled a huge list that flew out the window s it uncoiled. Almandine sighed as she pulled a pen out of her front pocket and looked at the list with Sampson.

Edward sat alone by the pool. He was lying on a fold out pool chair with a ice cold drink in his hand and a huge grin on his face. He closed his eyes and listed to the sound of the others playing in the pool. He suddenly woke as a huge slash of water hit him caused by another scout diving into the pool. Edward started to shake with anger and then he suddenly jumped into the pool after the kid.

More busses slowly began to disappear until less then half of the original number were left

Nina sat against the mirrored wall of the dance room reading a book closely. The book was all about Complex Dance steps. She pulled her book down to look up at Raj. He was leaning against the wall, wearing black tights and a fluro green head band. Nina's Faced changed to a horrified and disgusted face as Raj started to do the dance Moves from the movie "fame".

Lumpus sat in the Scout masters hideout, watching Miss Doe through the surveillance system. He was watching for any proof that Slinkman was dating Miss Doe and so far all he had seen was them talking and getting lunch together. The muscular Scout master that had Shown Lumpus into the Hideout walked up next to him and held out a cup of coffee to him. Lumpus looked up at him and started at him for a while, then quickly snatched the cup of coffee from his hands without breaking the angry stare. She then turned back to look at the screen again without saying a word. The other scoutmaster just walked away shaking his head.

Only a quarter of the busses were left now

The stage was buzzing with people doing jobs, doing the very early jobs for the main event, the finals live show. Suddenly all four of the lemming brothers ran past the stage holding an amplifier above their heads.

Lazlo and Patsy tried to not look at each other as they did there ball room dance. Not only was it slow and boring, but their friends were watching this one and they found it embarrassing to be holding hands and dancing slowly together. It wasn't that they didn't like dancing close or holding hands, they had done that before in their other dances. It was the fact that they were being watched by all their pears. Scouts from their camp either found it disgusting or hilarious. And this made the whole dance uncomfortable.

Now there were only about six busses left and only two of the busses camps were still in the competition.

The finals were here!

**Woot. Now don't worry, I will have the next chapter soon and the final dance is so close now, so stay tuned.**


End file.
